Busy
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Sepertinya kedua insan itu menyimpan kerinduannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berani jujur, atau terlalu kesal pada takdir untuk jujur? / IchiRuki. Oneshot. Mind to read and review?


_My first oneshot. _Agak-agak aneh kali, ya. _Might be dedicated for someone._**  
**

* * *

.

**Busy  
**a fic by ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

**BLEACH** by Kubo Tite.

.

**Warning : **AU, OOC-sangat, typo(s)?, dibuat pada saat mood rusak, sisanya tanggung resiko sendiri ya... 8'D

.

* * *

Malam itu langit bersahabat. Cerah, tak berawan, dan penuh bintang. Bahkan bulan purnama pun bersinar terang, memancarkan sinar temaram yang menenangkan.

Hanya saja ada satu yang kurang.

Kehadiran si perempuan satu itu.

Yah, itu sih hanya menurut si pria berambut oranye nyentrik itu.

Tetapi ia serius.

Sekarang Kurosaki Ichigo sedang merindukan Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya apartemen mereka itu dekat. Bersebelahan, malah. Bukankah itu adalah nasib yang sangat beruntung bagi pasangan yang sedang menjalin hubungan? Tinggal di apartemen yang berada di samping apartemen kekasihmu... itu nyaris seperti tinggal di dalam rumah yang sama. Bisa bertemu tiap hari. Jika kangen ya tinggal mengambil beberapa langkah saja, selesai.

Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Ada cukup banyak kendala yang menghalangi dalam hubungan pasangan satu itu.

Pasangan bernama Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia. Tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama. Nomor kamar 23 untuk Kurosaki Ichigo, dan 24 untuk Kuchiki Rukia. Bersebelahan. Tetapi, frekuensi mereka bertemu itu sangat, sangat jarang.

Pasalnya, keduanya sama-sama sibuk.

Seperti malam ini. Ichigo sedang diam termangu memandang langit yang bisa dibilang cukup indah. Cerah, tidak berawan. Dirinya dapat melihat dengan jelas hamparan bintang-bintang yang memukau. Berkerlap-kerlip indah.

Tetapi tatapannya tidak terlalu terkesan dengan pemandangan itu. Sedikit-sedikit pasti dirinya akan melirik pada balkon di sampingnya, menunggu kemunculan seseorang dari balik pintu kaca tersebut. Menunggu orang tersebut untuk menyunggingkan senyumnya yang seperti biasa itu, yang akan selalu ia tunjukkan ketika bertemu dengannya. Senyuman yang membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya.

Tetapi rasanya itu agak mustahil.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00. Kemungkinan besar Rukia sudah tidur. SMS yang Ichigo kirim pun tidak kunjung dibalasnya. Mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya Ichigo berhenti berharap dan ikut tidur juga.

Mungkin ini salahnya sendiri pulang lembur terus.

.

.

.

_Kriing..._

Suara _alarm_ yang berasal dari sebuah _handphone touch_ berwarna hitam membangunkan Rukia secara paksa dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia memaksakan kedua matanya untuk membuka lebar, demi mencari keberadaan _handphone_ tersebut di dalam kekacauan kasurnya. Sementara ia berusaha, suara tersebut semakin keras dan semakin keras, mungkin nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Argh! Ketemu kau!" serunya frustasi setelah menemukan benda yang menjadi sumber masalah tersebut. Segera ditekannya tombol '_off_', dan benda tersebut berhenti berbunyi. Seketika kamarnya menjadi sunyi senyap.

Rukia mengerling lagi ke arah _handphone_-nya. Menemukan sebuah pesan masuk yang belum sempat dibacanya. _Pasti Ichigo_, pikirnya. Lalu dibukanya pesan tersebut.

**From: Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Hei, kau sudah tidur belum? Belum kan? Langit di luar bagus loh. Kutunggu di balkon?

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah putih porselen milik Rukia. Hanya sebuah senyum tipis. Karena dirinya mendapati fakta bahwa kini sudah pagi. Sementara pesan tersebut masuk ke _handphone_-nya pada pukul 22.55. Ichigo pasti lembur lagi dan baru pulang pukul segitu.

**To: Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Hei, sudah bangun belum? Kalo kau telat lagi kau lembur lagi looh. Ayo bangun! Oya, selamat pagi!

Rukia menekan tombol _send_, lalu kembali melempar _handphone_ tersebut ke kasurnya. Selanjutnya ia meraih handuk yang tergeletak di tepi kasurnya, dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Pekerjaannya sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

Aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh Rukia memenuhi apartemennya. Mandi air hangat di pagi hari selalu menjadi ritual favoritnya. Sabun pemberian Rangiku memang keren. Sangat lembut dan memiliki wangi yang paling Rukia sukai.

Di samping ritual mandi pagi, biasanya Rukia juga akan melakukan ritual lain. Yakni sarapan bersama dengan Ichigo. Jika tidak di apartemennya, di apartemen Ichigo. Biasanya mereka akan masak bersama, lalu makan bersama.

Tetapi sepertinya kali ini tidak.

Ekspresi kecewa jelas terukir di wajah perempuan itu.

Layar _handphone_-nya tidak menunjukan ada pesan baru. Artinya, Ichigo masih tidur. Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya dalam minggu ini.

Kenapa sepertinya belakangan ini waktu mereka tidak pernah sesuai.

.

.

.

Ichigo terbangun dan mendapati jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Artinya ia telat masuk kantor. Lagi. Apakah memang takdirnya untuk mengulang siklus lembur-tidur malam-bangun telat-telat masuk kantor-lembur lagi?

Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Ichigo meraih _handphone _yang berada di samping bantalnya. Sebuah pesan masuk. _Pasti Rukia_, pikirnya.

**From: Kuchiki Rukia  
**Hei, sudah bangun belum? Kalo kau telat lagi kau lembur lagi looh. Ayo bangun! Oya, selamat pagi!

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, mata Ichigo beralih melihat jam pesan itu masuk ke _handphone-_nya. Pukul 07.00 pagi. Tentu saja, Rukia masuk kantor pukul 09.00 pagi. Sudah jelas bahwa ia terlambat menyadari pesan itu.

Apakah ia tidak dapat bertemu lagi dengan Rukia-nya pada hari ini?

Jika memang begitu, lebih baik ia menghabiskan hari ini dengan tidur saja.

.

.

.

Siang itu matahari terik sekali. Rukia memaanfaatkan kertas-kertas laporannya yang berserakan di meja untuk sekadar mendinginkan diri. Ia mengubah fungsi kertas-kertas tersebut menjadi kipas, dan mulai mengipasi kepalanya. Rasa dingin mulai menjalari lehernya, dan itu agak membuatnya nyaman.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Matanya bergerak-gerak menelusuri kertas-kertas yang bertumpukan di mejanya. Sesekali melirik ke arah laptop, mengetik sesuatu, lalu kembali ke tumpukan kertas lagi.

Menit berikutnya konsentrasinya buyar. _Handphone_ di sakunya bergetar. Cukup lama, menandakan bahwa itu adalah telepon. Siapa yang menelepon di jam sibuk begini, sih?

Rukia pun meraih _handphone_ di saku jasnya dengan perasaan kesal. Sesaat sebelum ia menekan tombol _reject_, dahinya berkerut tatkala membaca nama yang tertera di layar tersebut.

"Ichigo?"

.

.

.

Setelah susah payah mencari tempat, situasi, dan waktu yang tepat untuk menelepon Rukia, Ichigo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Jadilah ia, di dalam toilet pribadi ruangan rekan kerja terdekatnya—Abarai Renji—menelepon Rukia. Dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas ia menunggu nada sambung tersebut berhenti, berganti dengan suara lembut Rukia.

"_Ya, halo?"_

Ichigo menarik nafas lega. Akhirnya Rukia mengangkatnya juga.

"Ya, halo juga."

Hening di seberang sana. Ichigo menelan ludah. Ia tidak tahu apakah Rukia akan menyetujui ajakannya kali ini.

"Err, Rukia," sapanya dengan suara parau.

"_Ya?"_

"Ayo kita cuti setengah hari untuk hari ini."

Hening lagi di seberang sana. Ichigo sibuk menebak-nebak ekspresi Rukia saat ini. Terkejut? Heran? Senang? Datar? Kira-kira ia akan ikut ajakin ini tidak ya?

"_Oke. Mau ketemu di mana?"_

.

.

.

Angin berhembus lembut, memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Rukia yang kini tengah memandang pemandangan berupa langit keemasan. Pertunjukan termegah di panggung langit sebagai penutupan siang hari. Pertunjukan sesaat sebelum tirai malam turun.

Di sampingnya, seorang pria dengan warna rambut nyaris senada dengan pemandangan itu berdiri menyandar pada selusur balkon. Tangannya membawa segelas air putih dingin. Lalu diteguknya perlahan.

"Maaf deh, apartemenku belum dibereskan. Jadi pemandangannya tidak terlalu menentramkan hati," ujar Rukia, memecah keheningan. Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Berada di sampingmu juga sudah menentramkan hati, kok," kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai. Rona merah muda perlahan muncul di pipi Rukia.

"Berhentilah gombal, Ichigo. Jadi, kuharap kau menyiapkan sesuatu yang setimpal dengan setengah hari kerjaku ini," kata Rukia sambil meninju siku Ichigo pelan. Yang ditinju hanya tertawa pelan.

"Apakah bersamaku selama setengah hari ini belum setimpal?" komentar Ichigo. Rukia semakin merona, lalu mendelik ke arah Ichigo kesal.

"... kau berharap aku merespon apa sih dari itu," kata Rukia ketus. Tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bias menyembunyikan gelagat senangnya karena Ichigo tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk bolos—ehem, cuti—dari kantor untuk setengah hari ini. Rasanya ini pertama kalinya Ichigo melakukan hal ini.

"Merespon dengan pelukan~"

Sebelum Rukia sempat membalas kata-kata tersebut, Ichigo terlanjur berpindah tempat ke belakangnya, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Rukia. Gelas berisi setengah air dingin yang belum habis diminum Ichigo menghalangi pandangannya. Tangan Ichigo menggoyang-goyangkan gelas tersebut di depan muka Rukia. "Aku tahu kau haus. Minum?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanyanya sambil meraih gelas tersebut. Sementara badannya sama sekali tidak memprotes tingkah Ichigo saat itu.

"Kita kan sudah lama berjauhan, tidak bertemu. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku berada sedekat ini denganmu, walau hanya sebentar saja?" ujar Ichigo lirih.

Pipi Rukia perlahan merona. Ternyata Ichigo pandai juga dalam berkata-kata.

"... Siapa bilang aku melarang?"

.

.

.

_Kriing..._

Suara dering _handphone _yang nyaring membangunkan Ichigo dari tidur lelapnya. Diliriknya _handphone_ tersebut, dilihatnya tulisan 'Abarai Renji' tertulis di layar tersebut. Ia pun membiarkan _handphone_ tersebut untuk berkicau beberapa saat, hingga berhenti sendiri. Ia sedang tidak ingin menjawab panggilan siapapun. Lebih baik kembali tidur, karena rasanya matanya masih sulit untuk membuka.

Hanya saja, rasanya ada yang salah.

Ichigo segera bangkit dan mengambil jam meja yang terletak di meja kecil di sampingnya. Pukul 3 sore. Apa? Jadi ia bolos kerja hari ini?

Dan Rukia yang barusan itu... Cuma mimpi?

.

.

Rukia mengecek _handphone_-nya, tetapi nihil. Tidak ada pesan ataupun _missed call_ dari Ichigo. Apa yang terjadi pada orang itu? Apakah ia sebegitu sibuknya hingga tak bisa memberikan kabar apapun?

Rukia berdecak kesal lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte. Mencari bus yang akan membawanya ke tempat makan favoritnya.

Sepertinya ia akan menikmati makan malam hari ini sendirian lagi.

.

.

.

Ichigo yang sudah pasrah akan nasib pekerjaannya hari ini berniat untuk mencari makan malam di luar saja. Lampu apartemen Rukia masih mati, sepertinya perempuan itu belum pulang. Berarti Ichigo akan menikmati makan malamnya sendirian lagi.

Dengan langkah yang tidak bersemangat Ichigo pun memasuki _lift_, turun ke _basement_ lalu mencari-cari mobilnya yang diparkir.

Segera saja ia menemukan mobil _Jazz_ putihnya yang terparkir dengan nyaman di tengah-tengah tempat parkir. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, lalu segera membuka kunci mobil. Nyaris membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke jok, ia pun menghempaskan dirinya ke jok lalu menarik nafas dalam. Diliriknya _handphone_-nya. Tidak ada pesan masuk ataupun _missed call_ dari Rukia.

.

.

.

Sepertinya kedua insan itu menyimpan kerinduannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berani jujur, atau terlalu kesal pada takdir untuk jujur?

Salah satu dari insan yang dibicarakan tersebut kali ini sedang duduk di salah satu _cafe_ yang terkenal di Karakura. Memandang hampa pada pemandangan keemasan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Warna keemasan itu akan selalu mengingatkannya pada rambut Ichigo. Sesak, memang. Tetapi ia tidak terlalu peduli. Mengenang seorang Ichigo mungkin akan agak mengobati rasa rindunya.

Atau malah memperparahnya.

"Argh! Kenapa dirimu sungguh menyebalkan!?" desisnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Mencegahnya untuk memukul meja sekeras mungkin.

.

.

.

Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu tempat yang mungkin akan agak menyayat hatinya. _Cafe_ favorit Rukia. Datang ke tempat ini sama saja dengan mengenang seseorang yang tidak bisa kau temui. Entah mengobati rindu atau malah semakin menyesakkan.

Ia mulai melangkah menuju pintu masuk _cafe_ tersebut setelah memastikan bahwa mobilnya terkunci. Tangannya mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari sakunya, hanya sekedar mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk atau _missed call_ dari siapapun—terutama Rukia, sih. Lagi-lagi nihil.

Ah, sudahlah.

.

.

.

Rukia menyeruput pelan cokelat hangat yang baru saja datang ke mejanya 5 menit yang lalu. Tangannya sibuk memainkan _handphone_-nya, meskipun itu hanya berupa mengelap layarnya dengan _tissue._ Dirinya sedang tidak bersemangat untuk bicara dengan siapapun kali ini.

Tetapi di kala ia mengangkat _handphone_-nya cukup tinggi untuk mengecek apakah sudah bersih benar atau belum, dahinya mengernyit. Ada bayangan seseorang yang familiar di layar _handphone_ tersebut. Tengah memandang ke arahnya sambil mengulum senyum.

"Hei, lama tidak jumpa, ya?"

Rukia menoleh. Sosok tersebut memandang Rukia dengan tatapan rindu. Seakan mereka sudah tidak bertemu sejak seabad yang lalu.

"Kurasa yang penting kita sudah bertemu sekarang, kan?"

Tanpa aba-aba, sosok itu pun merengkuh Rukia. Memuaskan segala rasa rindunya yang tidak mampu diucapkan dengan kata-kata melalui pelukan erat.

"Aku rindu padamu, tahu."

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

Oke, aku juga tahu _ending_ macam apa itu... dan alur macam apa ini. Intinya aku sedang... sedang tidak tahu sedang merasakan apa.

_Thanks for visiting. Mind to review(s)?_


End file.
